


Rainy Morning Special.

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was days like this that the Pikes avoided the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Morning Special.

The rain slammed against the bedroom windows, as dark shadows were casted upon the room. Three little bodies lay nestled under the heavy comforter, unaware at how horrible the weather was outside the bedroom window. They were too lost in their slumber, clutching onto toys and each other, while their parents slept next to them; their larger and warmer bodies keeping them safe from the edge of the bed.

 

It was days like this, that the Pikes avoided the outside world and enjoyed their own. It was still early- only twenty after seven- on a January morning- in which no one would be up to do anything remotely interesting. The twins, just two weeks of turning two, curled up around each other, snoring lightly as Melanie’s arm cradled them both. Charlotte had curled up against Chris, claiming the night before that she was a “big girl” and wanted to sleep next to her Daddy. At four, she had little patience for thunderstorms and her little sisters weeding their way into everything.

 

“Hmmm,” Melanie began to stir, her face scrunching up as she shifted under the blanket.

 

Chris watched, through heavy eyelids, as she woke up after a rough night. Blinking slowly, her gaze moved from the ceiling to him.

 

“Hi,” she whispered, smiling at him.

 

“Good Morning,” he whispered back, as Charlotte inched her face deeper into the crook of his shoulder. “They’re finally asleep.”

 

Melanie yawned, “Thank god,” she mumbled, rolling carefully onto her side to look down at the twins. “I feel awful.”

 

He snorted, “Tell me about it,” he sighed, wrapping one arm around Charlotte. “I think we should just stay in bed all day and forget about everything else outside. No chores or work. Just sleep.”

 

“For once, I will agree with that,” she nodded, running her hand down the back of Olivia’s head. “Laundry can wait til tomorrow.”

 

“Good,” Chris said, yawning again. “Hopefully tonight it’ll stop raining and we can have the bed to ourselves again.”

 

Thunderstorms were one of the many issues when it came to keeping the kids in their own beds at night. Powerful ones like the one that hit Seattle the night before, caused power outages and car alarms off. It also sent the girls running towards their safe haven, as their parents tried to sleep. With Charlotte shivering at each lightning strike, it was Olivia and Sophia who made the most racket; screaming and crying as each rumble of thunder shook the house.

 

“It’s not so bad,” Melanie said quietly, as the baby shifted against her. “Reminds me of when Charlie use to cry and cry whenever we had thunderstorms in New York. Remember that really bad storm we had, when she was six months old?”

 

“The one that kept her up all night?” he shuddered, remembering the hours of pacing the halls and trying every move in the book to putting Charlotte down in her crib. “She wouldn’t even let me put her down on our bed. I remember staying up all night with her on my chest, just to make sure I didn’t roll over and crush her.”

 

Melanie nodded, “And now look at them,” she said, eyeing all three of her children. “I can only imagine what this scene would be like when their teenagers.”

 

Chris chuckled, “I’d hope that they’d be over this fear by then,” he sighed, as Charlotte managed to wiggle herself onto his chest. “Good lord, this one is clingy. Just like her Mommy.”

 

“Says the one that just has to be the big spoon,” she shook her head. “Every time I try to roll over, you’re right there breathing on my neck.”

 

“You end up wrapping yourself around me anyway,” he pouted, which earned him a giggle.

 

The wind picked up outside, shaking the windowpanes of their bedroom windows. Overgrown tree branches slapped against the house and were dragged across the roof. But the girls didn’t wake, as they rolled around to press closer to themselves and to their parents.

 

“I wish they could stay like this,” Melanie whispered, smoothing back Sophia’s hair.

 

“Asleep?”

 

She shook her head, “Little,” she pouted. “I can’t believe they’re going to be two years old and that Charlie’s four.”

 

Chris nodded sadly as he pulled Charlotte closer to his chest, dropping a light kiss on her head. “They weren’t kidding when they said everything happens in a blink of an eye, huh? That they grow up so fast from the moment they’re born.”

 

“Pretty scary,” Melanie sighed, snuggling further down under the blanket. “We should probably get as much sleep as we can. Before they wake up and demand to be fed and entertained.”

 

“It’s probably a good thing we moved all those DVD’s up here, huh?” he chuckled. “We can bribe them into staying in bed with us by watching a princess movie or two.”

 

Melanie couldn’t help the rush that overcame her, as she laid in her big bed on that rainy winter morning; her three little girls and her wonderful husband all tucked in next to her. To think that in the last four years, since Charlotte’s birth, that she would be this lucky to have everything she’d ever dream for was outstanding. So few men in her life would do exactly what Chris did; watching princess movies over and over again, having tea parties with Charlotte and her toys and learning how to do simple braids and pigtails for her.

 

Other than Leonard, Jim and her own father, Melanie knew she was lucky to have Chris in her life. Looking back on all the men she had dated and the one she almost tied herself down to, Chris was the only that was truly comfortable when it was his turn to play with the girls.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chris asked, breaking her out daze. “You okay there?”

 

She smiled and nodded, “Just thinking is all,” she said, as Olivia rolled over and grasped her shirt. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” he smiled, reaching across the twins to lay his hand upon hers.

 

Charlotte took that moment to stir lightly, “Kay Daddy,” she mumbled, pressing her face into his neck.

 

Chuckling, Chris pulled the blanket up around her and gave her a light squeeze, before settling his head back into the pillow. In the distance, a rumble of thunder could be heard, low enough that it didn’t wake the kids.

 

“Better get that sleep,” Chris sighed deeply, closing his eyes. “It’s going to be painful to get out of this bed.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Melanie yawned. “It would be a dream to stay in this bed all day long.”

 

Silence fell between them as the steady breathing of the girls filled the room, along with the patter of raindrops outside. The gusty winds make the house creak and groan, but it didn’t bother them as they fell finally into a peaceful slumber.

 


End file.
